Enchanted Forest
Fairytale Land is a world where magic exists and where all the classic characters live. When the Dark Curse was enacted, the land grew dark and several of its inhabitants were banished to a place known as Storybrooke, where all their lives and memories were stolen. It's said that Fairytale Land has a loose connection with the Real World, which explains why people know about the stories of Fairytale Land's inhabitants. History Fairytale Land is a place unlike any other where every classic character, both good and evil, exists in an eternal happy ending. But while people know about Fairytale Land, the stories they know are not all truthful. The land is divided into several realms, each one ruled by a different monarch. Over the course of Fairytale Land's existence, there have been three conflicts known as the Ogre Wars and each has had its share of tragic consequences - children older than fourteen were forced to enlist, causing families to be separated and many innocent lives to be lost. The First Ogre Wars came to a sudden end when Rumplestiltskin, a simple man who gained the power of the Dark One in an attempt to protect his son Baelfire. Rumplestilksten later become known for his numerous deals, deals that satisfied man's darkest desire but had a larger price in exchange than the dealer initially recognized. The land was then thrown into chaos when the Evil Queen, intent on getting revenge against her stepdaughter Snow White, enacted the Dark Curse - a curse that was more powerful than any magic. It spread throughout most of the realms, enveloping them in darkness and sending everyone to a place where their lives and memories were stolen. For the next twenty-eight years, everyone was trapped in the New England town of Storybrooke and frozen in time. But time began to move forward when bail bonds collector Emma Swan - the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming - arrived in Storybrooke and later restored everyone's memories. However, a part of the land was untouched by the Dark Curse for an unknown reason. The remaining inhabitants united after time resumed to build a "safe haven". Prominent Locations *'Forbidden Fortress': a castle shrouded in mystery that is home to the sorceress Maleficent and her pet unicorn. *First appearance in "The Thing You Love Most". *'Enchanted Forest': a peaceful area home to several people and magical creatures - among them are the Seven Dwarves, the Blind Witch, and Hansel and Gretel. The diamond mines are located underground and it was here that Snow White was laid to rest in a glass coffin after being presumed dead. *First appearance in "Pilot". *'Troll Bridge': a deteriorating stone bridge cut off halfway that is home to several notorious black market leaders known as the Troll Group. *First appearance in "Snow Falls". *'The Castle': a magnificent castle built on the edge of the land, overlooking the ocean. This served as home to King George and Prince James until James' twin brother Prince Charming took back the Castle, marrying Snow White and seeing his daughter Emma being born. *First appearance in "Pilot". *'Dark Palace': a once magnificent castle that served as home to King Leopold and his daughter Snow White. When the King was murdered by the Genie of Agrabah and his second wife Regina ascended the throne, she transformed the castle into a dark fortress. It later served as a prison to the Woodcutter as well as the Magic Mirror and the Huntsman *First appearance in "The Thing You Love Most". *'Dark Castle': a dark castle shrouded in mystery that served as home to Rumplestiltskin after killing Zoso and becoming the new Dark One. Belle lived here for some time as caretaker to the estate. *First appearance in "Skin Deep". *'Lake Nostros': a place whose waters have "the power to return that which one has lost". It was guarded by a Siren who drowned any who tried to obtain the water, but then it was killed by Prince Charming - who was sent by Princess Abigail to return with water and save her true love Frederick from the influence of a powerful curse. *First appearance in "What Happened to Frederick". *'Firefly Hill': a roiling area illuminated in a yellow glow every night by the thousands of fireflies that light up in the area. The hill is a romantic destination for young couples and it was the place where Nova was left heartbroken by Dreamy. *First appearance in "Dreamy". *The Mines: an underground labyrinth where the Seven Dwarves and their brethren mine diamonds and gems. Once a year, selected gems are used to make a supply of Fairy Dust that is taken to the Blue Fairy. The mines were later converted into a prison designed to hold Rumplestiltskin. *First appearance in "Pilot". *'Aurora's Palace': the home of Princess Aurora and the center of her parents' kingdom. When the princess succumbed to the Sleeping Curse, the Palace fell into ruin and was encased in a forest of thorns. The Palace was left unharmed for unknown reasons when the Dark Curse was enacted. *First appearance in "Broken". *'Infinite Forest': a desolate place covering an unknown amount of nature that has no known residents within its depths, which carry onward towards an endless infinity. *First appearance in "True North". *The Safe Haven: an isolated island untouched by the Dark Curse for unknown reasons that has served as a refuge to survivors- among them Mulan, Prince Phillip and Cora. *First appearance in "We Are Both". Former/Current Inhabitants This is the list of all the former and currently inhabitants of Fairytale Land. *Princess Abigail *Agrabahn Vipers *Princess Aurora^''' *Baelfire *Bashful *Behemoth † *Belle *Blind Witch *Blind Witch † *Blue Fairy *Bossy*''' *Captain Hook^''' *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Cora^''' *Daniel † *Doc *Donna † *Dopey *Evil Queen *Emma Swan^''' *Fairy Godmother † *Frederick *Gaston † *King George *Geppetto *The Gnome *Grace *Granny *Gretel *Grumpy *Hansel *Happy *Henry † *Honora † *Hordor † *The Huntsman *Prince James † *Jiminy Cricket *The King *Sir Lancelot† *King Leopold † *Mad Hatter *Magic Mirror *Maleficent *Maleficent's Unicorn*''' *Martin † *Maurice *King Midas*''' *Milah † *Monstro*''' *Morraine*''' *Mulan^''' *Myrna † *Nova *Ogre *The Palace Guards *Peter † *Prince Phillip † *Pinocchio *Rocinante † *Red Riding Hood *Rumplestiltskin *Ruth † *Siren † *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard^''' *Stealthy † *Stephen † *Prince Thomas *Mayor Tomkins*''' *Troll Group † *Watchy *William Smee *Wolf*''' *The Dragon † *The Woodcutter *Zoso † Note: '''^: Current inhabitants *: This inhabitant's status and/or current whereabout is unknown †: Decreased inhabitants Appearance Trivia *Like Storybrooke, the exact size and scope of Fairytale Land is not known. de:Märchenland fr:Royaume des contes pt:Terra dos Contos de Fadas es:Cuento de Hadas